fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Mattan Ginger
|previous affiliation= |mark location= |occupation= Mage |previous occupation= |team= |previous team= |partner= |base of operations= Twilight Ogre Guild |status= Active |relatives= |magic= Fire Magic Ice Magic |weapons= |manga debut= |anime debut= Episode 192 (Unnamed) |japanese voice= |english voice=Sarah Wiedenheft |image gallery=yes }} Mattan Ginger (マッタン・ジンジャー Mattan Jinjā) is a Mage from the Twilight Ogre Guild.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 194 Appearance Ginger is a pale-skinned young woman with violet eyes and pink, neck-length hair with short bangs on either side of her face. She has long eyelashes and pink blush on her cheeks. Ginger wears a blue hat that sports cat ears on either side. The hat is gold-trimmed and has a gold, diamond-shaped protrusion on its front. Ginger has a curvaceous figure and wears a cutoff shirt. The upper portion of the shirt is made with a transparent material and the lower portion is blue and gold-trimmed and is designed similarly to her hat. Ginger also wears a pair of gloves that are white in color and have gray linings and are tailored in two points. She also wears a pair of transparent violet stockings and boots that reach just below her knees. They are of the same color and design of her gloves. Personality Ginger is a hyperactive individual, and is very confident in her abilities. She takes pride in her appearance, and has been known to strike poses when introducing herself. In addition, she refers to herself as the "idol of fire and ice." Ginger also speaks in an unusual pitch and has a habit of ending her sentences with "dechi." Synopsis Grand Magic Games arc Note: Events in this arc occur only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. After the Dragons emerge from the Eclipse Gate, Mattan Ginger, along with her guildmates, perform a wide-scale assault on Levia, but their attacks are ineffective.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 192 Later, after Motherglare lays her Hatchlings, Ginger expresses her disappointment for not making it in the preliminaries of Sky Labyrinth, but quickly shrugs it off by saying that she now has a chance to take the spotlight. As the Hatchlings charge toward her, she quickly disposes of them by freezing them and then burning them. The crowd is amazed with the feat she performs, and she poses and tells everyone to remember her and the guild she belongs to. She adds that she is the "idol of fire and ice," and ends her speech by identifying herself. Later, as the Mages battle against the Hatchlings, Ginger fights them off with Sue and Boze.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 195 Subsequently after the events of the Dragon invasion have ended, Ginger, along with Banaboster and her guildmates gleefully welcome the arrival of the members of Fairy Tail in the town of Magnolia.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 201 Tartaros arc Note: Events in this arc occur only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Alvarez Empire Arc Note: Events in this arc occur only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Magic and Abilities Ice Magic (氷の魔法 Kōri no Mahō): This form of Magic allows Ginger to freeze anything in her path. It was powerful enough to freeze Motherglare's Hatchlings. Ginger can also shoot beams out of this Magic. Fire Magic (火の魔法 Hi no Mahō): This form of Magic allows Ginger to utilize her crimson-colored flames to assault her intended targets, and has enough power to completely burn a number of Hatchlings. Trivia *In Episode 192, Ginger remains unnamed and has a different color scheme, skin color, crimson-colored flames that emit from her headgear and rear is visibly absent. Her voice and way of speaking are also noticeably different. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Anime Exclusive Characters Category:Female Category:Twilight Ogre Members